Glarvel A Love and A Hope
by dejectedsmiles
Summary: Glimmer and Marvel are in The Hunger Games. They are also in love. But Glimmer has a few tricks up her sleeve!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

"Glimmer Carner," the District 1 escort says.

"Marvel Watson," she then says.

Glimmer strode up to the stage confidently. She looked at Marvel. He had trained all his life for this, but she can see fear in his eye. The escort plays the video, and she couldn't help but stare at Marvel. He was breathing heavily, and shaking. His eyes were glassy, and then a tear spilled down his face. He quickly walked through the door, skipping the rest of the ceremony.

Glimmer ran in after him. She slowly walked towards him. "Marvel, are you okay?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. He turned his head to her and said, "I am not ready to die." His words echoed through her head.

She thought for a moment. Then she sarcastically said, "We were born to die." He cracked the tiniest smile. They both go in for a hug, but they clashed into each other. "The games have begun!" she said, and they both started hysterically laughing.

The mentor, Gloss, comes in. "What the heck was that?" he screeched. "Well, sorry if I need a personal moment before dying!" Marvel screamed back.

That was it! Glimmer stormed to the train. She didn't wait to say goodbye to her family. She didn't need to anyway. They wouldn't miss her. She just wanted to die already. Dying meant peace, and living meant having a life of popularity. She was popular at school. She enjoyed having attention. The only reason she wanted to die, was Marvel. Marvel wasn't popular. Marvel wasn't rich. He deserved it more than her. The final reason, because she was in love with him.

She went to her room and took a shower. Glimmer wasn't afraid of the Hunger Games. She didn't need to be anyway. She knew she would come back, and it wasn't just a feeling in her gut.

Marvel came into her room. "Hey you okay? You kind of took off on us. Gloss is a jerk." Marvel said. Glimmer knew this, and if she won the Hunger Games, she would do something about it.

"Yeah, I feel bad for Cashmere because she has to live with this-"Glimmer started. She didn't get to finish because Marvel took her by the face and kissed her passionately. Glimmer stared wide-eyed but eventually kissed back. This was her dream after all, only to be ended with a nightmare. Marvel's death.


	2. Chapter 2

Glarvel a love and a hope part 2.

Glimmer had seen some pretty cool things living in District 1, the Luxury district, but nothing like the Capitol train. She started to see everything as a positive ever since Marvel kissed her. She hadn't talked to him since, but she wanted to. Knowing Marvel felt the same way was like a dream. On her way back from breakfast she saw Marvel lurking in front of her door.

She bounced up to him. "Hi! I'm so glad you're here-"she began, but Marvel cut her off again. "Look we need to talk," he began, "about last night. I shouldn't have kissed you. You don't like me like that, and if you did, it would only make it harder to say goodbye. So, yes, I have had a crush on you for a while I you were wondering."

It was all too hard for Glimmer to process. She just stood there like a deer in the headlights. She was trying to process it all, but all she could do was cry. Marvel hugged her for what seemed like an hour. With Glimmer still sobbing, Marvel kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I'm sorry." He pleaded, and then walked away.

Glimmer sunk to the floor. All she wanted was to grow up, have kids, and live happily ever after, with Marvel, but she couldn't. The truth was, Glimmer's father was President Snow's brother. Glimmer was promised life. The plan was that she would pretend "to die" then she would be taken to the Capitol, and live the rest of her life as an Avox.

Once her father told her, she threw a tantrum. She screamed and yelled that her father was a no good, filthy, cheater. She hated her father, but her father would do anything for his "precious" Glimmer. She needed to show him that cheating gets you nowhere in life. She would come up with a plan.

In the games, she would die, even if she was the only one left. She would commit suicide, and there would be no victor. Heaven with Marvel, or earth with glory. Heaven it was.

The next few days she put on the poker face. She pretended she was the pretty dumb girl in her interview, the fierce blonde in her training, and for the games, well, that would be quite different.

I was the time. Her stylist put her jacket on, and sent her up the tube. Now all she had to do was wait. "10, 9, 8, 7, "her heart was pounding, "4, 3, 2, 1." Glimmer saw her fellow career, Cato, dash towards the Cornucopia. Marvel did the same, as did Clove. Glimmer walked towards the other careers. Thresh, the District 11 tribute, came running towards her. Glimmer just stood in hopes that he would make it quick. Suddenly, Cato came in front of her, to protect her. Thresh stopped, thought for a second, then ran away. Guess he thought he couldn't handle Cato. "What the heck Glimmer! Walk much?" Cato screeched, "I could've had another kill if I didn't have to come save your butt!"

Glimmer saw the District 12 boy walk towards them. "Peeta?" Clove asked, "Are you that stupid?" she said with a cunning smile on her face.

"Wait! Don't kill me! I can help you get to Katniss!" he offered. Katniss was the District 12 girl. Katniss had scored an eleven in her training. All the careers saw her as competition, and wanted to kill her first. "I almost got her, but that stupid backpack was in the way." Clove muttered. "Whatever loverboy, you help us find her." Marvel said. Glimmer cringed. "What Glimmer? Too much for you to handle?" Cato snickered. Clove, Marvel, and Peeta also giggled. "No!" Glimmer snapped, she grabbed a knife, and walked towards the distant fire in the woods. "Wait, where is she going?" Clove asked still giggling. "Let's find out!" Marvel said walking after her.

When the rest of the careers got to Glimmer, she had cornered a girl. Cato Clove and Marvel smiled. Glimmer quickly killed her. "There," she said. Cato had a shocked expression on his face. "Too much for you to handle?" she asked Cato sweetly. Cato looked at Glimmer. She could tell Cato liked her, liked her.

They quickly set up camp. Marvel and Clove had the first shift. Glimmer lay in her sleeping bag, and then all of a sudden, Cato climbed in with her, and kissed her. He smiled. She put on a fake smile too. She glanced over to Marvel, who was staring. She opened her mouth to explain, but nothing came out. Marvel looked hurt. He turned around. Clove saw what happened and walked over to Glimmer. Cato was already snoring, so Glimmer got out and found a different sleeping bag. Marvel decided to talk a walk. "Does he like you like that?" she asked curiously.

"I think so. The truth is, I love him." Glimmer said. Tears started slowly started dripping down her face. Clove hugged her. "I know. It's the worst feeling in the world." Clove replied.

"How do you know?"

"Well, I love Cato." Clove blurted out.

The girls were both crying. "I didn't kiss him." Glimmer sobbed. Clove replied "I k-know. I was so stupid to think he like me."

They hugged, then Glimmer went off to find Marvel. She walked around for a hour before she could find him. "Hey," she said softly, "are you okay?" she asked.

Marvel shook his head in reply. Glimmer slowly walked towards him. She looked in his bright blue eyes. "You have to win." She said.

Marvel's eyes looked back in hers. "I couldn't live without you." He whispered. Glimmer put her arms around his neck. "I love you." She cried. Then she slowly pressed her lips against his. Marvel's lips were cold, and tasted like dried fruit. They both sat. Glimmer put her head against Marvel's shoulders. "The moon is so pretty." She whispered.

The morning came to fast. They all heard Clove's voice, "THERE'S LOVERGIRL!"

And that was how the craziness begun.

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Glimmer's eyes fluttered open. She moaned "can't we kill her later?"

Cato, Clove, and Marvel were already chasing Katniss when Glimmer had finally stood up. Peeta hesitated, and then ran after them. When Glimmer caught up with Peeta, she asked him "You still love her?" Peeta thought for a second, and then answered yes. Glimmer rolled her eyes then said, "Too much love for a game of killing." Peeta nodded in agreement.

Cato, Clove and Marvel had lover girl in a tree and Cato was climbing up it. Glimmer yawned then shouted "KILL HER CATO!" Clove did the same. Marvel and Peeta just looked too stunned to say anything.

While they figured out what to do, she stared at Marvel's face. Marvel winked at her, and then nodded his head towards the woods. Glimmer followed him into the woods. "Last night was fun," he whispered.

Glimmer just went up to him and kissed him passionately. "I love you," she spoke softly then smiled. Marvel nodded his head in agreement. Later, they went back to Clove and Cato who were up close by the fire.

Glimmer woke with a start. Of course she did, because there were tracker-jackers swarming her. She tried to stand up, but Cato, probably without realizing, pushed her back down. "MARVEL, CATO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed. While running to the lake, she heard Cato laugh. Her body was going numb, and she could faintly see Katniss taking her bow and arrow. "Marvel," she croaked. Then, everything went black.

Glimmer opened her eyes slowly. White walls, white coats surrounded her. She was dressed in a plain white tee shirt and black shorts. "Where am I? Where's Marvel? What's going on?" Glimmer panicked.

One of the nurses nodded her head over to the bed next to Glimmer's. On the bed there was Marvel. His stomach was bleeding and he was being operated on. The nurse said, "He just got here. 12 shot him about 13 minutes ago. Your district 2 buddies are still alright."

Glimmer smiled.

In the control room later that day, Glimmer watched Clove get smashed to death (not really) by Thresh. Then it was just loverboy and fire girl. She asked Seneca "May I kill Cato?" she asked a little bit too innocently. Seneca smiled. The control groups created the mutts, and like a video game, Glimmer controlled them to get Cato. A boom of the cannon.

Eventually, Clove got came back and got better, but strangely Cato was never found. All three of them would soon be transformed to Capital people, but the secret would live on forever.

On the last day when Glimmer got ready to leave the hospital, she saw Marvel. He winked and mouthed "See you soon."


End file.
